The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for increasing absorption of substances through the skin of the user. The invention has particular utility in connection with increasing absorption of medications through the skin, and will be described in connection with such utility, although other utilities, such as increasing the speed or depth of absorption of other substances including, for example, cosmeceuticals, is contemplated.
Skin comprises epidermis, dermis, and subcutaneous adipose tissue. When medicines are applied to the skin, the epidermis, i.e., the upper layer of the skin, ordinarily considers the medicines as foreign substances and hinders absorption of the medicine. As a result, due to the influence of molecular size, bio characteristics, biochemical phenomena, and the like, the amount of medicines practically absorbed into the skin is very small.
In order to overcome this problem, iontophoresis has been developed to increase absorption of medicines through the skin. Iontophoresis involves generating a micro current to flow through the skin thereby effectively increasing absorption of components contained in the medicines having electrical affinity with the skin, by electrical repulsive force. Iontophoresis may be used, for example, so that topical vitamin C, which is an anti-oxidant and a co-factor in skin growth, is absorbed into the skin providing cellular stimulation and anti-oxidant protection. Topical vitamin C is used for skin health and improvement of wrinkles. Other uses of iontophoresis can range from medication delivery, such as with prescription medications, to localized delivery without systemic side-effects.
Current iontophoresis apparatuses induce electric fields on and around the skin by attaching patches to the skin, and allowing micro current to flow from the patches into the skin. However, current iontophoresis apparatuses require a source of electricity, e.g. a battery or connection to electrical mains, wires, circuits, etc., which are costly and bulky, and are inconvenient to use, resulting in reduced patient compliance. Thus a need exists for a self-contained, low cost method and apparatus for delivering medicines for absorption through the skin. In addition to the iontophoretic effect on the skin, directed electric micro current can also stimulate the skin, enhance blood flow and tissue oxygenation, as well as an enhance cellular response with increased protein synthesis, amino acid transport and increased ATP (mitochondrial energy) synthesis. The net effect is localized collagen stimulation addressing wrinkles, complexion and the health of the skin.